


"I'm Sorry.."

by Literallyy



Category: Osomatsu san
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mainly dialogue, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyy/pseuds/Literallyy
Summary: “What happened to your big brother?”
“Him?”
 “We’d.. prefer not to talk about it..”





	

( TRIGGER WARNING !! Suicidal )

“The first thing that came to my mind, was you.”

“The Narcissist, the straight man, the loner, the child (?) and the innocent (?)”

“You didn’t deserve it. You didn’t deserve any of it.”

“I’m sorry..”

“I’m sorry for all the hell I put you all through..”

“I’m sorry for not fulfilling my duties as the big brother..”

“I’m sorry for all the times you regretted my existence..”

“I-I…”

“I’m sorry..”

“But you’ll all be at peace now.”

“And so will I.”

“Maybe we’ll meet up one day.”

“Maybe we won’t.” 

“But please promise me”

“Karamatsu, promise me you’ll look after your younger brothers. Take good care of them with your kind natured heart and beautiful words. But please. Stay safe. For me.”

“Choromatsu, promise me that you’ll continue being determined, I know you’ll find a job, I know you’ll succeed in life. But please. Don’t give up. For me.”

“Ichimatsu, promise me you’ll stay safe in the big world. I know you’ll do it. I know you’ll make friends. You just have to believe. But please. Don’t forget, people love you. For me.”

“Jyushimatsu, promise me that you’ll stay happy no matter what. Your kind and generous mood brightens everyone’s day, It makes everyone feel happy. But please. Don’t stop smiling. For me.”

“Todomatsu, promise me that you’ll always be confident. Don’t let your image bring you down. Your appearance is beautiful just the way it is. So please. Be yourself. For me.”

“Isn’t it funny? I’ve never shared my feelings so much until now. I’ve always been so negative and caught up in my own life to even compliment my little brothers.”

“I’m sorry..”

“But you’re all at peace now.”

“And so am I.”

“So, what are my final words?”

“Well.”

“I love you.”

( THIS IS NOT CONTINUOUS, IT'S JUST THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW ^-^ )


End file.
